I Still Love You
by sonyscreens
Summary: Yay! My first fic! Lots of things happen to Zatch that are very random. Reycom and Sugino are goodguys and Hyde is back! Rated T for Violence. ZatchxTia and some but minor KiyoxMegumi. WILL NOT BE COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters.If I did own Zatch Bell I would be making this into an episode.

* * *

_ZAKER! _The target crumbled to dust. It's destroyer , Zatch stood panting near it.

"Good aim Zatch! "said his book owner Kiyo brightly.

Lying on her stomach on a hill nearby, a red haired mamodo watched them train. She really did admire them. Tia glanced at her watch and got up. She picked up the basket lying beside her and started down the hill toward the trainers.

At the base of the hill she set the basket in particularly shady spot and laid out the blanket and the food. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight and gave a quick wave. They walked over and sat around the blanket.

Kiyo wiped sweat from his forehead and sat down. " Tia! Thanks for the food!"

"Whoa!" Zatchs eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw the huge yellowtail on his plate. " Thanks Tia !!

"Well let's eat then!" Tia smiled at the two. She was so glad that she didn't have to fight them.

"Meru meru me!" said Ponygon appearing suddenly beside them and sniffing the food.

"Hey Tia where is Megumi?" asked Kiyo through a mouthful of food.

"Oh she is at another concert" Tia sighed, "I hope she can take a few days off soon."

Then she smiled and pulled out a carrot for Ponygon.

"MERU MERU MEEEE!" Ponygon wailed remembering the first time he tried it.

"Just kidding!" Tia exclaimed and pulled out some hay for Ponygon. He munched on it

noisily and cheered.

Zatch was digging through his pack to get something. He pulled out his toy, Volcan 300.

"Hey Tia want to play with me?" he asked hopefully.

Tia took out her replica of Volcan 300 that she had made to remind her of Zatch. "Ok" she said finally and she stood up.

"YEEAAHH!" Zatch grabbed her hand and took off in his Zatch run with Tia trailing behind with a blush on her face, as she was being dragged 50mph. Kiyo smiled.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I didn't have a lot of ideas! Please R&R. No flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Closer

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters. Awww… :( I only own

Slade in this chapter.

* * *

The can clattered to the ground. "30 points Tia! You win!" announced Zatch raising the

"arm" of Tias Volcan Valunlun. Tia raised her arms in victory.

"What are you doing with those boxes?" asked a voice that had bullied Zatch so much ever since he came here.

"Um nothing Naomi," he stammered shaking with fear. He put himself in front of Tia so Naomi wouldn't hurt her.

"_Freezudo!"_ an unknown voice yelled. A stream of ice flowed along the ground like water. Naomi turned around just as the ice stream hit her. She froze solid, half turned around, suspended in animation.

"Hehe" Reycom jumped from behind a tree and struck a pose. "I have returned but I don't want to fight!" he said quickly when he saw Zatch getting ready for battle. He composed himself and said, "It seemed like you and your girlfriend needed help," causing Tia to blush.

"B-but I thought we burned your book!" said Zatch curiously.

"Almost, but someone found me and repaired my book," Reycom explained," here you can meet him now." He swept his hand to the side and his bookkeeper came into the group. He looked calm and relaxed with one hand gripping the book lazily.

"Hey guys, I'm Slade and I have no intention of fighting you," he added quickly when Zatch brought his fists up again.

"I've decided to battle to be a king…" Reycom looked at Zatch directly and said, "….a kind king." With that Zatch smiled happily.

"Well we got to go see ya," said Slade. They both walked back the way that they had come from.

Tia looked at her watch and gasped. "Come on Zatch we have to get back!" she pulled on Zatchs sleeve and they started to walk back to Kiyos house. It was cold out. Tia shivered and Zatch noticed.

"Are you ok Tia?" he asked, "you look cold"

"N-no, I'm ok." Her teeth were chattering so it was kind of obvious that she was freezing. (right?)

"No your not ok," said Zatch now concerned.

"I am-"Tia started but was cut off when Zatch moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped shivering automatically and moved a bit closer to him.

"What are you lovebirds doing out so late?" asked Kiyo as he came down the path towards them.

Tia automatically pulled away from Zatch blushing furiously. "Oh hi Kiyo!" Zatch greeted him oblivious to Tia who had left his side.

"Come on you guys you have to get back." Kiyo said as he took Zatch and Tia by the hands.

As they neared the house, the rustling around them grew louder. Kiyo stopped and looked around.

"_Wigar!" "Garon!"_

* * *

**Another short. I'm new to this… **


	3. Chapter 3: Friend from the Past

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters. Getting better and better.

Kiyo roughly yanked the two mamodo to the side, escaping with only a few bruises and cuts. The three tumbled to the ground. The two-mystery mamodo that had attacked them disappeared into the dust.

Kiyo slowly stood up and looked around. "Well I guess it's cle-!" He didn't finish his sentence because a spike ball hurtled up and clipped him on the chin. He staggered back, clutching his bloody face.

"Kiyo!" yelled Zatch rushing towards his bookkeeper. A flurry of spiked balls hurtled toward him. He dodged and jumped to the side. But as he landed, he was blown into the path of a particularly large spike ball that sent him reeling.

Tia gulped and thought furiously. If she could only get Megumi here to help them. "_Aha!"_ She lunged for Kiyo's cell phone that had fallen out of his pocket.

She flipped through the calling list and wasn't surprised to see Megumi's number there. Tia selected it and urged Megumi to pick up as the phone beeped and rang.

"Hello, we have the girl in our custody," Tia's eyes widened. "If you want her back it will cost you." With that the phone clicked off.

Tia looked up helplessly as metal bar raced towards her and knocked her into blackness.

A man nearby sighed and opened his book to a glowing page. "Fine, _Rigron!_"


End file.
